


"Hide With Me!"

by hwcs13



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Desire, F/M, Hide and Seek, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, S.T.A.R. Labs, SnowWells, Snowells, Tumblr: snowellsweek, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwcs13/pseuds/hwcs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh cmon cait! It'll be fun... Even Harry is on it with us!"</p><p>Yes. You're right. The only person who always has the hardest job in persuading everyone in his ideas is Cisco.</p><p>Now he was doing his best to get Caitlin join with them in his favourite game.</p><p>Everyone were just waiting for her answer, but all she did was rolling her eyes in exasperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hide With Me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here's a snowells short story...since there're not many fics of these two i wanted to try another...  
> So sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> Hope u like it...!
> 
>  
> 
> I OWN NOTHING!

"Oh cmon cait! It'll be fun... Even Harry is on it with us!"

Yes. You're right. The only person who always has the hardest job in persuading everyone in his ideas is Cisco.

Now he was doing his best to get Caitlin join with them in his favourite game.

Everyone were just waiting for her answer, but all she did was rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Caity, come on! It's just this once. You have to get a little rest, we all do. so what's better than playing around a little to cheer ourselves up?huh?"

Now was Jessie's turn to try. she got closer to her and grabbed her arm gently to force her out off her seat. Caitlin couldn't refuse this little kind hearted girl, so she stood up as Jessie pulled her off the computer but still she had that anxiety on her face.

" They're right, Snow! it's needed for our bodies to have some physical activities during work-times more often and i don't think a few minutes of resting will keep us behind our schedule!" 

And then there he was. The one person who can always warm Caitlin with his soft reasonable words. The only man who can calm her down every seconds he decides to. With his very special melting smile and those piercing blue eyes.  
Harrison successfully persuaded her. 

She nodded quickly after 10 seconds, when she noticed she was looking at him longingly.

" Alright ! I don't think there is much to do, now that i'm thinking about it!"

Caitlin shot off the computer while Jessie's hand was still resting on her arm. 

" OK, It sounds really perfect!"

Barry just said after he stood in the middle of the big room of S.T.A.R labs.

" What's the game Cisco?"

Turning his face towards Cisco who was standing next to Caitlin behind his desk. 

Cisco smiled mischievously then clapped his hands delightfully when he tried to glance at everyone while responding.

" Hide and seek!" 

Throwing his arms up his head, he smiled as wide as he was capable.

" Oh yes! then I'll be the seeker. Come on guys you've got 2 minutes from now."

Jumping on his feet, Barry turned around not to look at them before closing his eyes and setting his watch for 2 minutes.

" Hey! No cheating. No speed force just be normal, alright?! "

pointing at Barry's direction, Cisco threatened him.

Barry nodded as he sighed and turned to shut his eyes with his palms.

 

Yess! They all got surprised by his suggestion at first but also, they were happy to have this chance to rest and play around, and joy dancing in their eyes was easy to be found.

Jessie immediately left the big room following Cisco down to the cortex, and seconds after Caitlin noticed them pull ahead of her, she rushed to hide somewhere in the pipeline.

" Come one guys! There is not much left!" 

The sound of her high-heel shoes echoing in the corridor aside from Barry's impatient voice from the main lab, would startle her each time she took a step to get far away.

As the time passed by, and the moment had come, she rushed to find a suitable place to hide in the pipeline as she heard Barry's footsteps moving out of the main room. To her frustration she lost herself for a moment as she couldn't find anywhere and was freaked out as well.

She could feel her heart jumping out of her chest under the dim light of pipeline and those sounds of wind or whatever scary thing were echoing in the huge dark room.

She was about to give up the game and just step out, show herself before he would startle her more than she already was, but she suddenly noticed that the footsteps were getting far away instead of coming nearer towards her place. So she didn't miss the chance and immediately got out of the pipeline towards the corridor again and reached where she saw the hidden rooms inside the star labs.

A really haughty smile appeared on her happy face as she entered one of those rooms. That perfectly furnished room caught her eyes, joyfully as she stepped in and began to look around the room. She totally forgot she was in the middle of a game and she had to hide somewhere without wasting any time cause sooner or later Barry would come in those rooms.

After a minute of her being in the interesting secret room, she again heard those footsteps. But this time it was completely obvious that they were getting so much closer to her. To her lost, she turned towards the door with her eyes locked on it, froze on her feet.

The sound of footsteps shut off and it was time for the door to open, when she suddenly felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist and tightening over her stomach , pulling her.

The hands pulled her in a closet in that room and her back felt a warm muscular body pushing through her soft tiny one.

She was shocked and terrified but she could neither scream nor breathe since a hand had been blocking her mouth strongly .

"Hushhhh!" 

He was trying to calm her blood pressure down so he slowly removed his hand off her mouth and gently turned her around in his arms to face her.

"Hide with me , Snow!" 

Yess! You are truly right!

No one could be but him. His piercing blue eyes were sparkling at the dim light that was shining through the door hole from the outside, lightening up his very shattering eyes. Harrison Wells!

Going back to the moment she saw him, she drowned in his eyes and his warm voice tickling every part of her body .

His hands still holding her tightly in his embrace because of the lack of space inside the closet but she could get out of it if she tried. The thing is she didn't want to.

She had never ever been able to touch him. He was an untouchable man that no one would dare to get closer to him. But there she was then. Under his warm gentle touch in his arms with his palms resting on her hips, sending goosebumps through her veins.

She was too shocked and surprised to say anything, she just kept digging his sparkling blue eyes, reading them entirely.

He noticed what she wanted. He wasn't dumb. He could feel her shivering under his special touch. So he started to lean forward as he noticed her gaze lingering on him without a word froze in his hug.

"Harry! ....I ...!" Her eyes drifted to his lips as she shyly leaned in.

Titling his head in a manner down towards her lips , ignoring her words, he pulled her closer and tighter while her hands slid up to his collar, tugging him closer...

"Found ya!" 

Oh yeah! The one who could ruin this great moment was no one but Mr Barry Allen who snapped the door open caused them both to jump a step back and fell apart.

"Emm... You two...?!" 

Barry got surprised by seeing them, pointing out his forefinger towards them in shock with his mouth half open.

"Well... You caught us Allen! Great job!" 

Putting his hands in his pockets , Harrison got out of the small closet as a satisfied smile showed up on his face.

Everyone including Jessie and Cisco along with Barry glanced at each other in disbelief, and Caitlin shyly got out of the closet as well and exchanged an angry look with Harry.

" I guess now i should get back to my work. Game's over!" 

Coughing twice she left the room and others. Harrison grinned at her.

"DAD!"

Jessie turned her furious gaze on Harry.

Harry knew it was just the beginning...


End file.
